Um Céu a Mais
by Sarafadinha
Summary: Eles se conheceram em um verão, quando ainda eram crianças, muitos verões se passaram, mas um deles mudará a sua história. Conhecerão um céu que ninguém nunca viu, um céu só deles, um céu a mais...
1. O Início de Tudo

Eu tinha onze anos quando nos conhecemos, fomos apresentados por Aurora, minha melhor amiga, que tinha quatorze anos na época, e era sua prima.

-Alô?

-Oi Jenna, é a Aurora!

-Ah! Oi Aurora, tudo bem?

-Tudo! Eu te liguei pra saber se você quer dormir aqui em casa hoje, meus pais vão viajar e eu vou ficar com meus avós.

-Só um pouquinho…Mãe, posso dormir na Aurora neste fim de semana?

-Pode sim, eu te deixo lá quando for para a escola.

-Posso sim, minha mãe me deixa aí quando for para a escola.

-Ok, então até daqui a pouco!

Em pouco tempo eu coloquei algumas roupas na mochila, eu adorava passar os fins de semana na casa de Aurora, minha melhor amiga. Minha mãe me deixou lá por volta da uma hora da tarde, de uma sexta-feira em que não tivemos aula. A casa de Aurora ficava bem nos fundos do pátio, era rodeada de árvores e tinha um amplo terreno verde. Ao ouvir a buzina do carro de minha mãe Aurora veio rapidamente ao portão, ela tinha a pele bastante branca, um largo sorriso no rosto, era bastante magra, vestia uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta azul, e seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos por um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Jenna!- Ela me abraçou com saudade, fazia uma semana que não nos víamos, Aurora estava na semana de provas, essa era uma das coisas que eu tinha que entender por ter uma melhor amiga três anos mais velha do que eu.

-Aurora, que saudade!-Retribuí o abraço com a mesma saudade.

-Então, o que você quer fazer primeiro?

-Não sei, o que você planejou?- Aurora sempre planejava alguma coisa quando eu ia para lá.

-Bom, eu comprei chocolates a mais e aluguei alguns filmes para a noite. Ah! Eu descobri alguns sites novos, o que você acha de ficarmos na internet?

-Ótimo!- Eu nunca fora de falar muito, exceto com Aurora, como alguns amigos me diziam, meu cérebro não acompanhou a minha idade e acabou avançando no tempo, e Aurora me entendia muito bem, aliás, ela não me entendia, me completava.

Depois de algumas horas na internet resolvemos colocar nossos pijamas e assistir filmes afundadas em pipoca e chocolate, neste dia nós assistimos Moulin Rouge, meu primeiro filme favorito.

-Jenna!Pare de chorar, é só um filme!- Ela ria estranhamente enquanto eu me debulhava em lágrimas por causa de um filme.

-Ok, estou tentando! Mas ela não podia…- Eu não conseguia segurar o choror por causa da morte de Satine, e o interrompimento daquele amor tão intenso, eu já me transformava em uma chororna aos onze anos, que decadência!

-Ok, ok Jenna, já está na hora de dormirmos, já são duas horas da madrugada.

-Tá bom. – Eu disse choramingando e tentando recobrar os sentidos.

-Vá lavar o rosto Jen. – Ela disse me abraçando, e eu a abraçei de volta, Aurora sempre soube me entender, por maior que fosse a besteira.

Fomos dormir depois que eu recobrei os sentidos por completo, depois daquele desastre sentimental.

-Aurora, Aurora, acorde!

-Porque Vô, são apenas oito da manhã, e é sábado!- Ela disse tentando se recuperar do susto e voltar a dormir.

-Nós vamos almoçar na sua tia, levante-se! Vamos!

-Hrrrm!

-Jenna, vamos ter que acordar, Vovô quer almoçar na Tia Sara!

-O quê?- Perguntei assustada por ser acordada as oito horas de um sábado!

-É, levante-se, nós vamos ter que almoçar na minha tia!

Tentando não tropeçar em tudo, coloquei a primeira roupa que peguei da mochila, mas depois tive que trocá-la, pois Aurora disse que não me deixaria sair vestida daquele jeito, eu seriamente não entendia como ela tinha disposição para se arrumar a qualquer hora, eu sequer tinha disposição, quanto mais para me arrumar. Chegamos na casa de sua Tia em pouco tempo, era uma casa de dois andares, no centro da cidade, fomos recebidas por July, a pequena filha de oito anos da Tia Sara. Elas eram bastante parecidas, ambas tinham o cabelo preto e liso, os olhos bastante escuros e intensos, Tia Sara era muito simpática, quase me fez sentir em casa, se não fosse minha timidez mórbida.

-Tia, onde está meu primo?- Eu sequer sabia que Aurora tinha uma Tia, quanto mais dois primos, pelo jeito que ela perguntou ele era bem pequeno.

-Ele está dormindo no quarto, aliás, aí vem ele.- Quando olhei para o corredor, esperando ver um menininho de uns oito anos, assim como July, eu vi algo bem diferente. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos pretos assim como a mãe e a irmã, seu maxilar era bem definido seus lábios era um pouco finos e grandes, seus olhos eram de um castanho diferente talvez cor de avelã com chocolate, tinha um largo e perfeito sorriso no rosto, e seu corpo era bastante torneado, mas ele não chegava a ser exagerado, ele era perfeito, simplesmente perfeito.

-Primo!- Jenna disse isso com bastante alegria, enquanto se abraçavam e eu tentava me recuperar daquela surpresa.

-Oi- Ele disse ao chegar a minha frente, sua voz era doce e calma, e perfeita, assim como todo o resto. Acho que demorei um pouco para responde-lo, pois quando percebi Aurora estava me cutucando.

-Ah, oi! - Eu respondi após algum tempo tentando memorizar sua voz.

E aqui estou eu, no primeiro ano da faculdade, quase sete anos depois de conhecê-lo, e ainda passo algumas noites sem dormir pensando naquele fim de semana na casa da Aurora, hoje nós moramos juntas, em um apartamento em Los Angeles, muita coisa aconteceu em minha vida por causa de Gabriel, muito mais do que primo de Aurora, ou um conhecido, ele mudou minha vida em um verão…


	2. Netherby

-Não! Eu não quero você dormindo do meu lado! Não quero acordar e ter que te ver, eu não aguento mais você, eu tenho nojo de você!

-Essa minha casa, e eu mando aqui! E pare de gritar eu não quero que os vizinhos saibam que você é uma vadia que não me obedece!

Os últimos dias tem sido os mais difíceis, além de não se falarem, agora meus pais gritam e se chingam cada vez mais. Além de mim, os vizinhos também passaram a escutar suas brigas, eu sinceramente venho tentando espantar as lágrimas dos meus olhos, mas é impossível, como eles podem ter ficado assim? Nós éramos tão felizes…

[_Flashback]_

Era verão, e nós estávamos passando as férias na praia, depois de alguns anos sem férias, meu pai havia tirado férias especialmente para ficar comigo e com mamãe. Não lembro que idade exatamente eu tinha, talvez uns oito ou nove anos…

-Pare papai!-Eu dizia entre risadas enquanto ele fazia cocégas em minha barriga na beira do mar.

-Eu tenho uma ideia…

-Qual é, qual?

-Você não acha que mamãe está muito sozinha lá na areia?

-É talvez!- Meus olhos brilhavam de alegria por estar "aprontando" junto de meu pai.

-Então vamos até lá trazê-la para a água?

-Sim! Vamos!

-Então no três nós corremos e a puxamos para cá, ok?

-Ok, Papai!

-Um, dois…três!- Minha mãe realmente havia se assustado com o susto que nós lhe demos, então depois de muito correr nós conseguimos fazer com que ela entrasse no mar conosco.

-Vocês me derrotaram seus danados!- Meu pai e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice, e depois disso ele me pegou no colo, e abraçou minha mãe com o braço que estava livre e disse:

-Eu amo vocês, minhas meninas!

-Eu também Papai!

-Pra sempre.-Minha mãe completou, e beijou carinhosamente minha bochecha me unindo ao abraço triplo.

[_Fim do flashback]_

É impossível tentar segurar as lágrimas ao lembrar que o nosso pra sempre acabou, e o que restou hoje são apenas mágoas e tristeza…

Ok, mais uma manhã que eu acordo com os olhos inchados, pelo menos hoje eu consegui dormir, diferentemente das outras noites…Peguei a primeira roupa que encontrei pelo quarto, uma calça jeans, um all star preto e uma camisa de flanela xadrez, se Aurora me visse assim eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim. Quando estava indo para a escola, já atrasada vejo a imagem de minha mãe, que eu não via, ou preferia não ver a alguns dias, mesmo morando na mesma casa. Seus olhos estavam marcados pela tristeza que ela carregava no coração, mas alguma coisa me chamou mais atenção em seu rosto, sua feição estava diferente, não sei explicar como, e ela segurava entre as mãos uma correntinha de prata.

-Bom dia filha. –Ela falou da porta do quarto.

-Bom dia Mãe. –Me surpreendi com a sua visita aquela hora da manhã.

-Eu preciso falar com você Jenna. – Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais tristes ao dizer essas palavras.

-Ok.

-Vamos até a varanda. – Não soube o que responder, apenas a segui, tentando imaginar do que se trataria aquela conversa.

-Jenna, eu e seu pai não estamos muito bem, e eu sei que isso não está fazendo nada bem a você.-Ela disse olhando para baixo, encarando a grama da varanda.- Então eu tomei uma decisão, mas antes de dizer qual é eu preciso de dizer que foi apenas para o seu bem, porque eu te amo, e não quero que um problema que não tem nada a ver com você te afete.- As lágrimas começaram a rondar os olhos de minha mãe, que as limpou com o indicador, e meu coração se acelerava cada vez mais.-Então eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para sua tia Isobel…

-Não Mãe, você não quer que eu…

-Sim Jenna, você vai para Netherby, com sua tia, ainda hoje.

-Mas e as minhas aulas, e os meus amigos, e a minha vida aqui?-As palavras saiam muito rapidamente de minha boca, eu estava desesperada, como minha mãe podia pensar que eu ia para Netherby?

-Já falei com seus professores e eles concordaram em te liberar três semanas antes do término das aulas, já que você já foi aprovada, por favor Jen, não dificulte ainda mais as coisas, eu te amo e estou fazendo isso para o seu bem.-As lágrimas vinham ainda mais fortes aos seus olhos cor de mel, assim como os meus, e seus cabelos castanhos se emaranhavam por suas mãos, que ainda seguravam aquela correntinha de prata.

-Quanto tempo eu terei de ficar lá?- Minha cabeça procurava alguma solução, por mais difícil que está sendo eu não sei se aguentaria ficar longe dos meus pais, da minha cidade, de Aurora, eu sequer teria tempo de me despedir dela…Meus olhos que antes estavam apenas marejados agora estavam nublados por tantas lágrimas e soluços que eu dava.

-Eu não sei filha, mas será o tempo necessário para que tudo fique melhor…E Netherby tem uma ótima faculdade, eu ouvi falar que eles tem música, não é isso o que você quer fazer?

-Talvez mãe, eu não sei…-Minha mãe me abraçou muito intensamente, e depois de algum tempo ela me soltou e disse:

-Eu te amo Jenna, e isso é para o seu bem, mas quero que fique com uma coisa.-Ela desenrolou das mãos aquela correntinha de prata que a tanto segurava, e então eu pude ver o pingente que ela carregava, em formato de gota, com alguns trabalhos que formavam lindos desenhos abstratos.-Eu quero que fique com isso, esse pingente foi da sua bisavó, da sua avó, meu e agora será seu até que você decida dar ele a algum filho seu. Resolvi te dar ele agora, porque queria que você levasse algo para nunca se esquecer que apesar de tudo eu te amo.

-É lindo mãe!-Exclamei entre soluços-Eu te amo!-E após dizer isso a abraçei mais ainda, lembrando que teria de ficar sem a minha mãe por um tempo, que eu nem sabia quanto seria….

-Agora você tem que arrumar as suas coisas, ainda temos que viajar até Netherby.

-Ok- Me dei por vencida, talvez isso realmente fosse me ajudar, minha mãe me amava e nunca faria algo para me prejudicar. Mas seria difícil viver em uma cidade completamente diferente e mudar por completo a minha vida.

Ainda em soluços fui até meu quarto e peguei uma mala azul-escuro que ficava embaixo da cama, olhei envolta tentando pensar nas coisas mais necessárias, mas era difícil fazer isso sem saber por quanto tempo eu estaria fora. Peguei roupas, apenas algumas camisetas e calças jeans, dois pares de tênis e uma sapatilha, lembrei-me de Aurora, e resolvi pegar também algum vestido que eu deveria ter, e um casaco de moletom, caso algum dia eu precisasse. Fui ao banheiro e peguei uma saboneteira rosa perolada que eu havia ganhado de minha mãe quando ainda era menor, peguei também shampoo, condicionador, e minha escova de dentes. Talvez isso seja o sufuciente. Então lembrei de pegar algumas fotos, já não bastaria ter que ficar sem Aurora por um tempo até então desconhecido, mas eu precisava de algo para me lembrar dela. Fui até uma caixa amarela com corações, onde eu guardava algumas lembranças importantes, peguei uma foto minha e dela quando ainda éramos crianças, em um dia em que fomos passear no parque, e outra mais recente, de quando ela me arrastou para um show de uma banda que eu desconhecia, mas que ela parecia adorar, e apesar de não conhecer a banda eu me diverti muito, estar com Aurora já me fazia sentir bem, não importava onde ou como estivéssemos. Em meia hora minha mala estava pronta com todas as roupas, lembranças e livros que eu pude colocar naquela mala azul-marinho.

A viagem até Netherby foi tranquila, eu dormi o tempo inteiro, e quando começei a sentir o carro chacoalhando por causa das ruas não asfaltadas percebi que estávamos chegando, e acordei. Durante toda a viagem minha mãe não tirou os olhos do volante, e quando não estava dormindo eu dava pequenas olhadas para ela, podia sentir o sofrimento dos últimos tempos nos seus olhos. A entrada de Netherby era pequena, com muitas árvores e flores em volta, e uma grande placa escrito: Bem-Vindo a Netherby, a terra da música! Eu ri internamente por causa daquele slogan, aquele fim de mundo, a terra da música? A casa da Tia Isobel era um pequeno chalé de madeira, com o telhado e as janelas mogno, e um jardim mal cuidado. Assim como toda a cidade, as casas eram um pouco afastadas, deixando um amplo espaço para cada casa, mas, logo ao lado da casa de Tia Isobel havia uma espécie de condomínio, com no mínimo cinco quartos, ainda com reboco a mostra, e algumas lajotas mal colocadas. Logo que chegamos Tia Isobel veio nos receber, e ficou esperando na porta:

-Jen, -Minha mãe disse antes de descer do carro.- Por favor espere um pouco, quero falar com sua tia.

-Ok, mãe.- Logo que eu respondi ela saiu do carro e foi rapidamente aos braços de Tia Isobel, que embora fosse mais nova, parecia ser a mais responsável naquele momento, ela vestia uma bata que ia até o meio das suas coxas em tie-dye, uma calça jeans um tanto justa e uma rasteirinha, Tia Isobel era bastante magra, pele clara, olhos azuis, e cabelos negros, compridos e ondulados, exatamente como mamãe, se não fosse pela aparencia, elas poderiam não ser irmãs, ambas eram muito diferentes, em tudo.

-Jenna venha!- Minha mãe gritou após terminar de conversar alguma coisa com minha tia.

-Jen! Que saudade!- Tia Isobel me abraçou ternamente quando me juntei a elas.

-Vou pegar suas malas no carro, Jenna.

-Ok. – Enquanto mamãe buscava minha mala, Tia isobel falava algo sobre os verões que eu passei em Netherby quando criança, e como tinha crescido, mas não prestei atenção, só me concentrei em gravar a imagem de minha mãe em minha cabeça, o jeito como seu cabelo se mechia com o vento, como caminhava, cada detalhe seu deveria estar gravado na minha memória.

-Jen, - Ela disse engasgada ao colocar minha mala no chão.-Eu tenho que ir.

- Mas…-Não consegui nem terminar a frase e meus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas, minha mãe me deu um abraço extremamente intenso, e beijou meus cabelos.

-Eu te amo filha!

-Eu também mãe!- Ela abraçou tia Isobel e seguiu para o carro.

Logo que mamãe saiu entramos na casa, que assim como o jardim, a casa era mal cuidada, haviam livros por todos os lados, em cada canto, livros velhos, do sebo que tia Isobel era dona junto com seu namorado Kay. Na sala, não havia televisão, apenas uma estante com milhares de livros, um sofá com três lugares, uma poltrona desbotada e uma mesa de centro, que assim como o resto da casa, estava abarrotada de livros.

-Você se encomoda de ficar no quarto de cima, na torre?

-Claro que não me encomodo Tia Isobel!-Disse tentando ser o mais amigável possível

Tia Isobel estava com a espressão diferente daquela que eu vi quando chegamos alegre e carinhosa, estava agora triste e misteriosa. Tentei por um tempo entender aquela mudança de humor, pensava em alguma coisa para puxar conversa mas acabava desistindo, então subi para a torre onde seria meu quarto.

A torre era um pequeno quarto em um lado mais alto daquele chalé. Havia uma cama de solteiro de metal e branca, ao lado um criado mudo verde, o guarda-roupas era branco e verde. O quarto não era grande nem pequeno, tinha o tamanho ideal. Tratei logo de pegar um pano e começar a limpar algumas coisas, aquele quarto parecia não ser habitado a alguns anos. Após deixar tudo limpinho começei a transferir minhas roupas da mala para o guarda-roupas, então Tia Isobel chegou com lençois limpos:

-Jenna, eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil vir para cá, mas por favor não fuja, sua mãe não aguentaria mais uma de suas armações…-Minhas armações? Acho que Tia Isobel estava entendendo errado, eu estava lá por mamãe e não por mim.

- Como assim minhas armações Tia Isobel eu acho que…

-Não Jenna, não precisa mentir, sua mãe me contou tudo o que você fez, e não precisa ter vergonha, todos nós erramos.-Ela me interrompeu, e agora mais do que nunca eu estava confusa, o que mamãe havia contado a ela?

-O que ela te contou Tia Isobel?

-Tudo, daquele garoto, que você fugiu com ele e seu pai teve de te buscar, e agora teve que vir para cá porque eles já não aguentavam mais.

-Hãn? Como assim, eu não fiz nada disso, eu vim para cá por causa dos meus pais, não de mim!-Tia isobel estava agora mais confusa do que eu.

-Isso não foi o que sua mãe me contou Jenna!

-Mas é a verdade Tia Isobel…-Tive de contar toda a história dos meus pais para Tia Isobel, e depois de ouvir tudo ela me contou o que minha mãe havia contado a ela. Eu supostamente teria fugido com um garoto, e não queria voltar pra casa, então meu pai me buscou a força e eu já não ia mais a escola nem nada disso. Meu Deus! Como minha mãe havia inventado tudo isso?

-Jen, não se preocupe eu não vou contar nada a sua mãe…Ótimo, alguém pelo menos estava me entendendo.

-Obrigada Tia Isobel.-Eu disse com um sorriso educado.

Logo que terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas resolvi comer alguma coisa e conhecer o resto da casa, visto que até agora só havia conhecido a sala e o meu quarto. A cozinha era branca e os móveis eram velhos, nos armários só haviam algumas xícaras, três pratos, e alguns talheres. Eu realmente não estava acostumada com isso, minha mãe era possuidora da cozinha mais organizada que eu conhecia. Quando fui procurar por comida nos outros armários um vulto cinza passou por meus olhos, e um grito ecoou de minha garganta:

-Jenna, o que aconteceu?-Tia Isobel estava desesperada.

-Um vulto Tia isobel, acabou de passar um vulto por aqui!-Ela soltou uma gargalhada prazeirosa, e se abaixou naquela decadente mesa branca de madeira, que agora estava manchada e com duas cadeiras quebradas. Em cima de uma cadeira estava o vulto cinza, era um lindo gato cinza e preto, com patas grandes e bastante gordo.

-Esse é o vulto Jen? O nome dela é Tallulah. – Nós rimos juntas enquanto eu afagava a nuca daquela linda gata cinza.

Continuei a minha busca por comida, abri a geladeira e vi um pacote de iogurte, olhei dentro dele e duvidei que a ciência pudesse decifrar quantos musgos e boloros diferentes haviam ali. No armário só havia um pacote de cereal, que para minha surpresa estava vencido a cinco meses.

-Jenna,- Tia Isobel voltou a cozinha com o pote da ração de Tallulah na mão- Tallulah está sem ração, e pelo visto nós também.

-É. – Concordei.

-Você poderia ir no mercadinho, aqui em Little Netherby, e comprar ração para Tallulah e algo que nós possamos comer.

-Ótimo, mas onde é Little Netherby?- Depois de me explicar onde era Little Netherby, Tia Isobel me deu um pequeno maço de dinheiro e disse:

-Acho que isso dá, compre tudo o que for necessário, não posso deixar você morrer de fome.-Ela disse com um sorriso amigável e eu me encaminhei a porta e segui até Little Netherby, seguindo todo o caminho como Tia Isobel havia me instruído. Confesso que não vi muita diferença entre Netherby e Little Netherby, exceto por haver alguns comércios muito pequenos na volta. O mercadinho parecia ser muito pequeno mas por dentro era bastante amplo e para os lados, nunca havia comprado ração para gatos, e agora estava deparada com três tipos diferentes…

-Tallulah gosta das melhores marcas- Foi o que a mulher atrás do balcão disse. Eu acabara de chegar a cidade e todos já me conheciam, como assim? O sangue subiu a minha cabeça, eu sempre fora completamente reservada, e agora uma mulher que eu desconhecia sabia até mesmo o nome da gata a qual eu estava comprando ração. "Ok, Jenna, deixa pra lá você mal chegou a cidade e já quer arranjar confusão?". Minha voz interior me salvou de um estouro psicológico. Acabei pegando qualquer ração e mais algumas coisas que eram necessárias se eu quisesse continuar viva enquanto não voltava para casa.

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, eu raramente via pessoas nas ruas, carros então? Nenhum. Quando cheguei fui direto guardar as coisas e tratei logo de comer meu cereal favorito que eu acabara de comprar. Servi em uma xícara e fui para o quintal comer, o vento do pôr-do-sol batia no meu cabelo castanho claro, e fazia meus olhos dourados lagrimejarem, deixei meus pensamentos vagarem enquanto comia, mas fui surpreendida pela voz da Tia Isobel:

-Que bagunça não?

-O jardim?- Eu seriamente não estava a fim de conversar naquele momento, mas fui o mais educada possível.

-É.

-Mas Kai não é ligado a questão do verde, e da natureza?- Kai, o namorado da Tia Isobel sempre fora um desses hippies alternativos ele não me cheirava bem, mas ela o amava. Tia Isobel riu, um riso estranho que não era dela, aquela pessoa sensível e tranquila, aquele riso era debochado e vulgar.

-Então quer dizer que você pensou que Kai fosse um desses naturebas?- Meu rosto queimou com aquela pergunta, então o máximo que pude fazer foi dar uma pequena gargalhada, e após um suspiro Tia Isobel continuou.- Kai me deixou.

Fiquei sem ter o que dizer. Isso não era para estar acontecendo. O natural era que Tia Isobel me apoiasse e orientasse. Eu não estava preparada para lidar com os problemas dela, mas deixei que ela continuasse sua história.

- Faz três semanas que ele me deixou. Disse que precisava de espaço criativo, que minha poesia era superada e sem graça e que se sentia um vegetal cada vez que eu me aproximava. – Eu nunca gostei de Kai, mas agora ela havia descido mais ainda no meu conceito, como ele pode dizer uma coisa dessas a uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Isobel? Ela assoou o nariz em um lenço muito velho que estava em seu bolso e continuou.- Ele levou a tevê, o computador e quase todo o nosso dinheiro. O telefone foi cortado, e estou ficando louca só de imaginar onde é que ele pode estar. - Tentei demonstrar solidariedade com um abraço, e ficamos por um tempo quietas, enquanto Isobel ainda chorava. - Não tivemos filhos porque ele disse que isso seria o fim de seu espírito criativo e que dirigir a Sarakai Books já era trabalho bastante. Eu adoraria ter tido filhos.- Sarakai books era o sebo de nome vulgar que Tia Isobel tinha com Kai, e pelo que sabia não dava nem um pouco de trabalho.

- Ele tem outra? – Não pude me conter em perguntar.

- Não. Nada disso! Ele vai voltar. Ele nunca perde o Festival Netherby, onde

sempre faz o maior sucesso.

- Festival Netherby?

-Você não ouviu falar do Festival? É simplesmente um dos melhores festivais alternativos mais famosos do país. Acontece em agosto, nos jardins do solar Netherby. É maravilhoso! Você precisa ir.

Disse qualquer coisa sem o menor entusiasmo.

- Estamos precisando de um pouco de ação! – disse em altos brados. – E para

quando? AGORA!

Passamos o resto do fim de tarde podando ervas daninhas e cortando grama, quando terminamos já era bastante tarde e eu só tinha forças para tomar um banho e dormir, eu foi exatemnete isso o que eu fiz.


	3. Nova Vida

Capítulo Três:

Depois de uma noite me recuperando de tudo o que aconteceu, resolvi levantar, eram oito horas da manhã. Desci as escadas e não encontrei Isobel, mas encontrei um bilhete que ela havia deixado na cozinha:

"Jen, estou na livraria, tem cereal no armário, e eu estou te esperando na Sarakai. Preciso da sua ajuda aqui. Aí embaixo tem um mapa para você não se perder.

Beijos, Tia Isobel."

Devo admitir que ri ao ler as palavras "estou na livraria", pelo que me lembrava Sarakai Books era apenas um sebo… Fui até o armário e peguei um pouco de cereal, procurei pelo leite que havia comprado e não achei, até avistar o pote de Tallulah, e encontrá-lo. Peguei meu cereal sem leite e fui sentar na varanda enquanto comia. Olhei para o lado e dei de cara com um corpo seminu em uma espreguiçadeira no quintal da casa vizinha. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha e me certifiquei de que não havia ninguém ali, pouco a pouco senti meu rosto esfriar. Olhei para o lado mais uma vez e vi claramente um torso musculoso com pequenos mamilos castanhos. A pele era surpreendentemente alva. Bem devagar, meus olhos acompanharam uma

delicada linha de pêlos escuros que desciam do umbigo à cintura de jeans

desbotado. Descendo mais, pararam nas formas que o jeans revelava, no rasgo

em um dos joelhos e nos brancos dedos dos pés, que batiam ritmicamente na

relva. O rosto estava escondido pelo livro que ele lia. Fiquei ali parada, observando,

esperando que ninguém me visse. De repente a porta de casa se abriu e eu olhei para frente novamente em um movimento rápido. Ninguém gosta de ser

pego nessas situações, não é?

- Tallulah! – falei baixinho com um suspiro de alívio quando a gata entrou no

quarto querendo atenção.

Quando olhei de novo, o garoto mudara de posição e, de costas para mim, vestia

uma camiseta. Gostei do jeito como seu cabelo preto acompanhava a curva do

pescoço. Por algum motivo desconhecido ele me trouxe alguma lembrança, mas minha mente havia bloqueado algo que queria vir a tona. Pensei por um instante que poderia ser algum ex-colega, mas logo depois pensei que todo aquele àr puro estava me deixando louca.

Entrei em casa e fui ao meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa. O dia estava nublado. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. O relógio marcava nove horas e vinte minutos, peguei o mapa que Tia Isobel havia feito e fui caminhando até o sebo. Quando cheguei lá, a porta estava aberta, mas Tia Isobel não estava. Olhei para os lados e só vi uma cadeira de balanço com alguns livros em cima. Procurei por algum bilhete, qualquer coisa que me desse notícias de Isobel, não achei nada. Então deduzi que deveria cuidar da Sarakai enquanto ela não chegava. Tentei ligar o computador que estava ali, mas não consegui. Avistei um telefone, talvez fosse bom ligar para minha Mãe. Saber como andavam as coisas. Talvez…o telefone estava cortado. Em uma última tentativa de fazer alguma coisa resolvi andar pelo sebo e achar algum livro para ler. Depois de muito andar e vasculhar pelas teias de aranha, achei um livro de poesias. Sentei naquela velha poltrona e começei a ler. Li um tempo até que um homem saiu de uma pequena sala, onde parecia ser o escritório e disse:

- Você é nova por aqui – disse seu Costeletas. Sem pensar, respondi:

- E você, antigo.

Ele explodiu numa gargalhada e disse:

- Touché! – em seguida, levantou a mão:

- Julius Lawrence, a seu dispor! Todos me chamam de Julius.

-Sou Jenna – respondi, olhando-o atentamente.

Julius continuou a sorrir e a falar alto:

- Ah, Jenna, a garota dos olhos verdes! Este estabelecimento foi meu até eu me

aposentar. Na minha época, era a Livros Antigos Julius Lawrence. Sua

especialidade eram livros de arte e fotografia – acariciou as tiras de uma velha

máquina fotográfica que trazia ao pescoço e continuou: - Muitas luas atrás, eu me

considerava um bom fotógrafo. Agora, como um velho e fiel labrador, volto sempre

a meu velho terreno de caça. A livraria acabou sendo um lugar muito útil desde

que fecharam a biblioteca. Aliás, tem correspondência embaixo da porta.

Segui seu olhar até um envelope pardo e amarrotado, preso no vão da porta.

- Acho que foi por isso que eu não vi você chagar – respondi.

Ele foi até uma prateleira e pegou um livro. Depois, sentou-se na mesma poltrona que eu estava antes dele chegar e disse:

- Não se importe comigo. Sou aquilo que chamam de "fauna local". E começou a ler um daqueles livros que estavam na poltrona quando eu cheguei.

Fui até o balcão e liguei o rádio, tentei mais uma vez ligar o computador, queria mandar um e-mail para Mamãe e outro para Aurora. Aumentei o volume do rádio e tentei ignorá-lo. Embora não admitisse, na verdade eu estava contente em ter companhia.

- Sarah sempre liga na Rádio 4 bem baixinho. A música pode ter um efeito muito

perturbador quando alguém está tentando mergulhar num livro.

- Você conhece o velho ditado, Julius – gritei para ele, baixando-me para ligar o

Computador –: "A música tem encantos que domesticam a besta selvagem".

Acima de mim, uma voz encorpada disse:

- Peito! É peito.

Tirei a cabeça de debaixo da mesa e me peguei olhando para uma conhecida

camiseta desbotada. Rapidamente, enfiei a cabeça outra vez embaixo da mesa.

- É peito, sim – disse, lutando para afugentar delírios com aquele peito nu. Depois,

bati a cabeça quando tentei tirá-la de debaixo da mesa, e ainda por cima

enrosquei-a toda numa teia de aranha que estava ali, a minha espera.

Quando finalmente consegui me levantar, ele fora até uma estante pegar um livro,

que passou para mim:

- "A música tem encantos que acalmam o peito mais sofredor" – disse ele, depois

deu meia-volta e saiu da loja, deixando-me com teias de

aranha me enfeitando o cabelo. Era ele. Ele quem? As lembranças voltavam a minha cabeça, eu o conhecia, minha mente fazia esforço para se lembrar dele, mas era em vão. Seu rosto é tão bonito quanto seu corpo, pensei por um instante.

Tirei o envelope preso no vão da porta. Não queria mais saber de visitas

inesperadas. Para manter-me ocupada, peguei um pincel atômico de uma caixa

sob o balcão e, no cartaz onde estava escrito Visitantes são bem-vindos,

acrescentei, De preferência, que comprem! Depois me joguei numa cadeira e

tentei relaxar com aquele livro de poesias. Fiquei por bastante tempo assim, lendo, ninguém entrava e ninguém saia do sebo. O movimento foi baixíssimo. Será sempre assim?

Cerca de meia hora depois, a campainha acabou com minha paz.

- Os sinos! Os sinos! – Julius fez uma péssima imitação do Corcunda de Notre-

Dame, achando-se muito engraçado, e eu me vi diante de uma velha senhora que

acabara de entrar. Com seus cabelos cor de púrpura e lábios vermelhos

brilhantes, parecia saída de um daqueles antigos filmes de terror. Ela jogou uma

pilha de livros no balcão, olhou para meu cartaz e disse:

- Eu também prefiro compradores. E veja que no salão de beleza onde trabalho

aparecem bem mais desocupados.

- Não estou comprando hoje – disse, olhando atravessado para a pilha de livros.

Eu ainda não aprendera a usar a caixa registradora, nem mesmo sabia se estava

autorizada a comprar livros.

- Ah, não? Bem, acredito que você conheça bem o seu ramo. – Ela foi até uma

prateleira e começou a folhear alguns livros surrados. Julius olhou para ela:

- Esta é Ava, freqüentadora assídua.

Ava empertigou-se:

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de me apresentar sem ajuda de terceiros, caro Julius –

e, dizendo isso, revirou os olhos:

- Espero que Sarah já lhe tenha falado sobre os Românticos Radicais.

- L'amour, toujours l'amour! disse Julius efusivamente. Ava continuava olhando

para mim à espera de uma resposta:

- Os Românticos Radicais – repetiu bem lentamente, como se eu fosse uma débil

mental. – Sarah deve ter-lhe falado sobre nós.

- Não exatamente – resmunguei. – Acabo de chegar.

- Temos um acordo. Pomos nossos livros românticos para circular pelo vilarejo e

na loja. Se algum exemplar for vendido, o dinheiro fica com Sarah.

Num movimento rápido, ela substituiu os livros da prateleira pelos que trouxera e

enfiou os outros numa bolsa. Também deixou um embrulho sobre o balcão.

- Eu trouxe essas coisas para Sarah. Ela está melhor? Sarah precisa comer.

Desilusão amorosa é terrível.

Ao curvar o corpo, chegou tão perto de mim que pude sentir seu hálito de hortelã.

Ela me pegou pelo braço, dizendo:

- Veja bem, nunca confiei muito naquele tal de Kai. Ele tem um olhar errante e

uma panturrilha muito bem desenhada. Acrescente-se a isso uma parelha de

versos rimados e verá que a combinação é letal. Mas não posso jogar conversa fora. Muitas cabeças para lavar.

Saiu da loja rebolando em sua saia justa. Julius não tirou os olhos de cada

movimento dela e exclamou:

- Caramba, que mulher!

Depois de algum tempo os sinos da porta tocaram, era Tia Isobel, finalmente! Ela estava com alguns livros nas mãos, e aquele sorriso que sempre habitara seu rosto havia desaparecido.

-Ah, você está aqui! Me esperou por muito tempo?

-Um pouco, mas não tem problema… Julius então se levantou, se espreguiçou, e caminhou até onde estávamos. Deu um beijo na testa de Tia Isobel, e disse:

-Querem tomar chá da tarde comigo? Eu cheguei aqui de manhã e nem me apercebi que era "hora do chá". Eu nem havia almoçado, minha barriga concordou comigo com um ronco.

-Vá comer alguma coisa Jen, pelo visto você está com fome. Eu fico aqui, pode ir, descanse um pouco.

-Tudo bem… Fomos até uma lanchonete, eu esperava que fosse um daqueles cafés, cheios de gente, cheios de computadores, grupos de jovens e garçonetes de patins. Mais um devaneio causado pelo ár puro, me esqueci por alguns instantes que estava em Little Netherby…Mas a lanchonete era relativamente grande, com umas quatro garçonetes, uma delas chamava a atenção por sua beleza, era loira, tinha os olhos claros. Assim como a boneca, Barbie. Eu e Julius entramos e sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela. Eu pedi uma torrada e refrigerante e Julius pediu um chá. Ficamos ali algum tempo conversando, eu resolvi pedir uma torta de chocolate que estava com uma cara ótima. Quando olhei para o lado lá estava vindo o garoto sarado que eu achava que conhecia.

-Heey Julius, desistiu de entrar nos livros?

-Não, não apenas fiz uma pausa das minhas leituras, e você, não vai escolher nenhum livro hoje? Fala de mim mas também não pára de ler um segundo hãn? –Eu que o diga, e que ele continue lendo, uma pequena gargalhada ecoou de minha garganta. Os dois olharam em minha direção.

-Amanhã eu apareço por lá Julius…

-Ah, essa é Jenna. Jenna, este é Gabriel…- Gabriel? Não era este o nome do primo da Aurora? Agora sim, está tudo claro, eu sei da onde o conheço, mas ele parece não se lembrar de mim… Ele olhou para mim com um olhar confuso, e apenas disse:

-Muito prazer!

-O pra-pra-prazer é meu!- Foi o que me limitei a responder…


	4. Gabe

Na última semana eu havia cuidado do sebo, Isobel se acomodara em sua cama como uma heroína histórica. Passava seus dias lamentando a perda do seu amado. Eu não a julgava mal, mas nunca imaginei ver aquela mulher tão segura de si, entregue a esse ponto.

-Desculpe Jen. Mas uma vez eu te deixei sozinha.

-Não se preocupe, Julius é uma boa companhia, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar.

-Obrigada… seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, quando ela viu Tallulah deitada em cima de uma camiseta, antes que eu pudesse perguntar ela disse: -É do Kai, Tallulah não deveria fazer isso. Ela se levantou, pegou a camiseta, deitou mais uma vez, e começou a chorar, até que adormeceu.

Depois de vê-la assim, decidi que deveria fazer alguma coisa à respeito. Começei fazendo algo para comermos, ela estava ficando mais magra do que nunca. Fiz o meu melhor com uma lata de atum e macarrão instantâneo. Quando estava quase acabando ouvi uma música vinda da casa ao lado. Fui até a varanda e percebi que vinha daquele pequenino apartamento onde estava o garoto sarado. Sentei na varanda e começei aouvir aquela bela música. Era diferente de tudo o que eu era acostumada a escutar em Londres. Era diferente e bom, ritmico, inesplicável.

-É anti-folk Jenna. Os meninos são ótimos não são?

-Nossa, demais! Que bom que você levantou, eu preparei algo para comermos.

-Pois é, eu senti o cheiro, ouvi a música e me acabei acordando…

Quando sentamos para comer a música já havia parado, um silêncio ininterrupto invadia meus pensamentos. Até que fui interrompida por Isobel:

-Acho que precisamos variar nossa cardápio… aliás, precisamos ter algo mais na geladeira para podermos variar. Você pode ir no mercado hoje?

-Posso, sim, quando estiver voltando da livraria eu passo lá.

-Ah não! Eu não te avisei não é? Hoje você pode fechar mais cedo, nós vamos sair…

-Onde vamos?

- No encontro anual antes do Festival de Netherby. É quando nós sabemos quais bandas irão tocar, e aqueles que vão fazer algum grupo, ou banca se inscrevem.

-E porque nós temos que ir?- Toda a minha animação foi por água a baixo, aliás, como eu pude me animar com um festival de Little Netherby?

-É que eu faço a banca de "Comidinha Para a Alma". E preciso saber como tudo vai funcionar, e como você vai me ajudar esse ano, precisa saber também.

-O que é "comidinha para a alma"?

-Comida natural, feita com frutas, verduras…ah, os meninos vão tocar, eu acho, você vai poder conhecer Freddie e Charlie. Eles são um barato. Não prestei muita atenção no que Isobel disse logo após comida natural. Tia Isobel sempre fora um desastre culinário, realmente, só em Netherby as pessoas pagariam pela comida de Tia Isobel…

O dia se seguiu como todos os outros, passei o dia no sebo, lendo, enquanto Julius tirava pequenos cochilos entre seus milhares de livros. Até que as cinco horas resolvi fechar o sebo e ir para casa. Me arrumar para o "grande encontro anual do Festival de Little Netherby". Passei no mercado, comprei ração para Tallulah, e mais algumas coisas para que não morressemos de fome. Quando cheguei eram quase seis horas da tarde. Procurei por todos os cantos e não encontrei Isobel em lugar algum. Como sempre, ela havia deixado um bilhete, que dizia que Ava tinha vindo buscá-la para irem à algum lugar de nome estranho, e que o encontro anual era as seis e meia. E logo abaixo, um mapa para que eu pudesse ir sozinha. Quando vi que já eram quase seis horas corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Mesmo tentando ser rápida, eu cheguei com meia-hora de atraso, ao "evento". Quando cheguei logo fui procurar por Isobel, mas foi em vão. Resolvi me sentar em um canto, todos aqueles olhos curiosos em cima de mim estavam me deixando tonta. Eu deveria ser alguma extraterrestre num lugar onde todos se conheciam. Pelo visto não havia começado ainda, o que me deixou um pouco aliviada.

-Desculpe, desculpe.- Foi o que um garoto alto, com os cabelos pretos me disse, ao deixar cair uma caixa cheia de fios e extensões ao meu lado.

-Não foi nada, eu te ajudo a juntar.

-Ah, obrigada. Você não é daqui, certo?

-Não, só estou passando uma temporada na casa da minha tia…

-Eu também, só passo os verões aqui. Prazer, meu nome é Charlie.

-O meu é Jenna, muito prazer!

-Nos vemos por aí Jenna!-Ele seguiu com a caixa que eu ajudei a juntar até uma portinha, que minutos depois eu descobri que dava para o palco.

Depois de algum tempo entre passagens de som, e confusões com cabos, finalmente eles estavam tocando. Gabe tocava percussão, a menina da lanchonete fazia os vocais. Freddie, o irmão de Charlie, saía do ritmo, mas havia algo de interessante no grupo. As letras também não eram ruins. Todos cantavam. Charlie tinha uma voz expressiva e suave.

Tentei não ficar olhando para Gabe, mas sempre que olhava ele estava tocando

com uma incrível energia. Seu peito se contraía e ele fazia percussão com braços

tão contraídos que pareciam movimentar-se ao acaso. Ele suava. De olhos

fechados, estava totalmente ligado na música. Depois de algumas canções, meus ouvidos se habituaram ao som. Meu corpo começou a acompanhar o ritmo, e as letras passaram a me emocionar. Goats in a Spin era uma boa banda. Parte de mim queria ir lá para frente e gritar com os outros jovens, mas outra parte se sentia sem jeito, tímida. Então preferi ficar ali mesmo, fechei os olhos e pude sentir a música no meu peito.

No fim do show Charlie veio me encontrar, me ofereceu suco de laranja industrializado, e mesmo sem gostar, aceitei me esforçando para não fazer careta enquanto bebia. Ficamos um tempo por ali, conversando, Charlie era uma ótima pessoa, eu sentia como se já conhecesse ele à séculos. Logo chegaram, Freddie, Gabe e Cleo. Todos me comprimentaram timidamente, exceto Freddie:

-Jen, esse é Freddie, meu irmão.

-E aí gata, tudo na paz?- Sua boca se movimentava afetadamente enquanto ele fazia movimentos ainda mais afetados com as mãos. Era um perfeito garoto hip-hop.

Cleo, a garota da lanchonete, mal olhou para mim, e as únicas vezes que olhou foi para dizer alguma piadinha áspera. Eu tentava não ligar, mas ela era impaciente. Depois de algum tempo e conversa Charlie virou-se para mim e disse:

- Se você esperar até a gente arrumar tudo, podemos lhe dar uma carona até sua

casa, comeremos algo.

-Não sei se ela pode esperar, alguém pode precisar de um livro velho com urgência de manhã cedo.- Mais uma vez Cleo destilava seu veneno para mim, eu já estava me cansando disso, mas resolvi ignorar, mais uma vez.

-Não, obrigada. Eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer…como…trocar a areia da gata. Mal terminei de falar e saí dali correndo, já não aguentava ficar mais nem um segundo na presença de Cleo. Cheguei em casa e Tia Isobel ainda não havia chegado. Subi direto para o meu quarto, e mesmo sem saber o motivo, me debulhei em lágrimas. Deixei meus sentimentos extrapolarem do meu corpo, e acabei dormindo.

Uma pancadinha na janela me acordou, levantei em um impulso, e quando cheguei na janela desviei de uma pequena pedra que vinha em minha direção.

-Já trocou a areia da gata?

- Já – sussurrei, rindo de minha resposta a Gabe e me sentindo como uma

absurda Julieta.

- Vamos dar uma volta. A noite está linda. Espero você lá fora – ele disse isso e

pulou a cerca de madeira. Eu não iria aceitar, mas antes que eu pudesse responder ele se afastou para me esperar. Lavei o rosto e troquei de roupa, em dez minutos já estava descendo as escadas cuidadosamente, torcendo para que Isobel não acordasse, imaginando que ela havia chegado em casa enquanto eu dormia.

Gabe estava sentado no muro da casa ao lado. Um som suave e distante de

musica vinha da casa de Charlie. As pernas de Gabe acompanhavam o ritmo.

Saímos, em silencio durante algum tempo, até que Gabe disse:

-Não ligue para Cleo. Ela sabe como envenenar alguém, mas se conhecê-la verá que ela não é tão má assim.

-Eu não ligo.- Disse tentando demonstrar que isso realmente não importava.- Desculpe minha desculpa de "trocar a areia da gata" –disse enquanto me dava conta do quão patético isso havia sido. Gabe riu.

- Essa foi boa. Você não precisou pensar duas vezes ante de inventá-la. Em geral,

só acho uma resposta boa para esse tipo de situação depois que as coisas

aconteceram.

- Eu também.

A noite estava linda, uma meia-lua iluminava o céu.

- Onde moro nunca é escuro ou silencioso – falei.

- Faço faculdade lá. Sente falta de Londres? – perguntou Gabe, sentando sobre

uma árvore. Continuei de pé, com meu corpo encostado no tronco.

- Não sei se sinto falta. O problema são as pessoas de lá. Elas parecem mais

reais quando você as deixa. Ou talvez a gente só consiga entender o que sente

quando está longe.

-E quais são seus sentimentos com relação as pessoas que deixou?

-Não sei, de algumas eu sinto saudade, de outras eu agradeço por estar longe…O que é música anti-folk? Estou cansada de fingir para Charlie que sei do que se trata…

-É mais fácil te dizer o que não é música anti-folk… É uma reação a música pop fabricada. Todas essas bandas de garotos e garotas, essa coisa de ídolos pop, tudo isso é

um grande pé no saco. É tudo muito artificial. Dizem a eles o que vestir, como cantar, o que dizer em entrevistas. Como se nenhum deles tivesse opinião própria.

-Que alívio, agora eu vou conseguir entender o que o Charlie fala!

-Se você quiser te empresto alguns cds para você conhecer, tenho alguns ótimos aqui comigo. Vamos, se agente correr ainda dá tempo!

-Tempo do que?- Sem me dar uma resposta Gabe me segurou pela mão e me puxou. Descemos uma colina correndo, passamos por um campo aberto e por um cemitério, onde paramos. Meus pulmões dançavam no meu peito, ofegante, nos sentamos em um tronco de árvore. Gabe aproximou o seu corpo do meu e passou seu braço pelas minhas costas, e parou sua mão na minha cintura. O sino da torre começou a badalar, contamos dez badaladas surdas. Saímos do tronco e nos deitamos na relva, a noite estava quente, mas o ár estava fresquinho, o que deixava a noite muito agradável..

- Fica alguém lá dentro toda a noite?- perguntei enquanto o eco da décima badalada ainda soava.

-O vigário precisa ficar aí a noite toda para tocar o sino.

-Assim como as fadas do amanhecer que não dormem para não atrasar a aurora. Sei, me engana que eu gosto!

-É verdade sua urbanóide!

-Bicho-do-mato!

-Comedora de Mc Donald's!

- Abraçador de árvores!

-Abraçador de Jenna!- Gabe se aproximou e me abraçou forte junto ao seu peito, eu podia ouvir a sua respiração. Ficamos assim por muito tempo, não sei dizer quanto tempo. Em silêncio, um silêncio agradável e tranquilo.

-Jenna!

-Gaaabe!- Ele riu.

-Vamos fazer isso amanhã de novo, sem contar para ninguém, e se ninguém se metendo. Vai ser um tempo só nosso, sem mais ninguém por perto. Me encontre por volta das nove da noite, tudo bem?

-Amanhã as nove!- Eu não tinha certeza de quem era realmente Gabe, nem tinha certeza se deveria fazer isso, mas resolvi apostar todas as minhas fichas nele, alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia para fazer isso, e foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz. Ele me deu a mão e fomos de mãos dadas até a casa de Isobel. Quando cheguei em casa, dormi em paz, como a muito tempo não fazia. Sentia como se todos os meus problemas tivessem se apagado da minha memória, sentia como se meus pais jamais tivessem brigado, como se tudo estivesse perfeito… E quem causou tudo isso dentro de mim, foi Gabe, numa noite estrelada de verão…


	5. Você está mudando minha vida, Gabriel

Acordei-me sentindo estranha, alguma coisa diferente, não sei. Acho que era felicidade, a ideia de estar feliz já estava tão distante de mim, que quando a tive, não reconheci. Mas apesar disso, acordei atrasada, fui para o sebo correndo, nem me certifiquei de saber se Isobel havia ficado em casa. Em alguns minutos já estava lá, quando me aproximei um pouco pude ver Julius me olhando por cima dos óculos, me pergunto por que uma pessoa acorda antes das dez horas da manhã, apenas para passar o dia lendo. Talvez a idade retire um pouco da sanidade das pessoas...

-A pontualidade é extremamente importante em uma dama...-Disse Julius ao me ver chegar.

-Não enche, seu dinossauro dos livros!- Eu realmente fiz isso? Uma brincadeira as nove horas da manhã? Definitivamente eu não estava normal...

Abri o sebo, Julius sentou-se confortavelmente na sua poltrona, pegou um livro, e como sempre, leu até adormecer. Liguei o computador, que continuava sem internet, Isobel ainda não pagara a conta. A única coisa que me restou fazer foi ler, fui até uma prateleira, resolvi radicalizar, peguei um clássico. Romeu e Julieta. O clássico dos clássicos. Me acomodei em uma cadeira desconfortável atrás do balcão, li a manhã toda. Julius, bom, ele _dormiu _a manhã toda.

Talvez eu tenha cochilado por alguns minutos, ou algumas horas, não sei. Acordei com um susto, os "sininhos" da porta tocaram. Me levantei na velocidade da luz, cocei os olhos, juntei o livro que eu já havia deixado cair. Fui surpreendida por corpos conhecidos, um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos, Charlie. Um garoto musculoso e alvo, Gabe. E um corpo simplesmente escultural...Cleo. Charlie me comprimentou com a alegria e a timidez costumeiras, Cleo se limitou a me olhar dos pés, até os cabelos desgrenhados, e fazer sua cara de desaprovação, a qual eu já estava acostumada. Gabe, se aproximou bastante de mim, o suficiente para sussurar no meu ouvido sem que ninguém percebesse: -Espero você as nove, vista seu traje real.- Esticou sua mão para pegar um livro que estava na estante, atrás de mim. Me limitei apenas a assentir com um sorriso tímido, Charlie olhou para baixo. Pude ver os olhos de Cleo brilharem envenenados, senti minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha, e um pouco de medo, talvez.

Eles ficaram por pouco tempo, eu me sentia vigiada por Cléo a cada passo que dava. Charlie, como sempre, trocava uma meia-dúzia de palavras comigo, Gabe não emitia nenhum som, por menor que fosse. Nada. Escolheram alguns livros, pagaram e saíram, mas antes de irem embora, Charlie, virou-se para mim e disse:

-Teremos um ensaio hoje, no mesmo lugar de ontem. Mas sem tantas pessoas, apenas a banda...e você, caso queira ir. Estaremos lá as sete.

-Obrigada Charlie, eu vou sim, obrigada.

O dia no sebo foi como todos os outros, silêncio completo, algumas poucas pessoas entraram, nenhum comprador. E Ava, que veio me lembrar que eu precisava comer, e perguntar como Isobel estava. Só isso, eu e Julius, passamos alternando leituras e cochilos o dia todo. As dezessete horas fechei o sebo, e fui para casa. Julius me fez prometer que chegaria no horário amanhã. Nota mental: Eu preciso arranjar um despertador, e rápido.

Isobel continuava deitada, pelo menos hoje ela havia levantado, lavado a louça, uma faísca de ânimo pairou sobre mim, talvez ela pudesse se recuperar e voltar a ser o que era antes. Tomei um banho demorado, preparei um sanduíche e sentei na varanda para comer. Ainda faltava um tempo para o ensaio dos meninos, o pôr-do-sol estava quente e abafado. Resolvi continuar na varanda, pegando os últimos raios do sol que desaparecia lentamente.

Em pouco tempo o sol já estava indo embora, lentamente. O céu aos poucos ficava laranja, cor-de-rosa...até seu azul claro dar lugar ao azul marinho, bastante escuro. Aquela brisa gelada de fim de tarde fazia com que alguns fios do meu cabelo não ficassem no lugar. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco e fui caminhando até o local do ensaio, aproveitando aquela brisa refrescante. Quando cheguei, Charlie estava sozinho, em cima do palco, com muitos cabos a sua volta. Tirei meus fones de ouvido, parei a música. Charlie não me viu na porta, caminhei até chegar mais perto e entendi porque ele não havia me visto, também estava com fones de ouvido. Ele estava realmente concentrado na música, sua cabeça se mexia ritmicamente, e sua boca acompanhava o mesmo ritmo.

-Charlie. –Chamei, mesmo não querendo atrapalha-lo, mas não surtiu efeito. Ele continuou entre cabos e extensões, sem prestar atenção em mim. Resolvi radicalizar. Subi uma escadinha que havia do lado do palco. Subi cautelosamente. Caminhei mais cautelosamente ainda. Fiquei parada atrás de Charlie, realmente perto dele, esperando. Até que ele se abaixou para pegar o microfone, e quando olhou para trás.

-Bu!- Eu disse tentando assustá-lo. E consegui, ele deixou o microfone, que já estava ligado, cair, o que gerou uma microfonia ensurdecedora. Mas eu só consegui rir, e Charlie, depois de alguns segundos de susto, riu tanto quanto eu.

-Mal chegou na cidade é já está seduzindo a todos. –Aquele veneno conhecido. Cleo. Gabe, Freddie, e ela, os três estavam parados na porta, assistindo tudo. Senti minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha. Freddie ria sem parar do irmão, e consequentemente, de mim. Gabe estava indiferente, e Cleo com um ar vitorioso, do qual eu desconhecia a razão.

Durante todo o ensaio tentei ser invisível, mas me arrependia a cada minuto mais por ter feito aquela brincadeira com Charlie. Goats in a spin era uma boa banda. Cleo, apesar de tudo, tinha uma boa voz. Gabe fazia a percussão. Freddie era baixista, um ótimo baixista. E Charlie, guitarrista, também um excelente guitarrista, assim como o irmão. O ensaio foi bom, apesar da sensação de estar sendo vigiada a cada movimento.

Fui embora um pouco antes de terminar. Não queria falar com mais ninguém, estava estranha. Gabe também estava. Ele não olhava para ninguém, somente para o chão. Não se limitou nem a me cumprimentar, um comportamento estranho para o mesmo menino que havia sussurrado um encontro ao meu ouvido na mesma manhã. Caminhei lentamente até ser alcançada por Charlie, que falou o tempo todo. Talvez o susto de horas atrás tenha assustado a timidez dele também. Quando cheguei, Isobel ainda não estava em casa, o que era realmente estranho para uma mulher que não saia da cama à dias. Ri com a ideia de Isobel em um desses encontros de solteiros desesperados. Ou " À Procura", como eles gostam de dizer tentando mascarar seu desespero.

Faltavam vinte minutos para as nove horas. Lembrei-me do sussurro de Gabe :" -Espero você as nove, vista seu traje real". Mas eu sinceramente não sei se irei encontrá-lo, ou melhor, se ele irá me encontrar. Depois de não trocar nenhuma palavra ou som qualquer comigo no ensaio. Fiquei jogada em minha cama por uns cinco minutos, pensando nisso. Resolvi tomar um banho, estava começando a esfriar.

Saí do banho e vesti minha habitual camisa de flanela e jeans, nada de traje real. -Se ele não for, pelo menos eu terei feito uma caminhada.- Pensei positivamente tentando me preparar para o pior. Nove horas e cinco minutos. Eu chegaria atrasada.

O céu estava azul escuro, bastante escuro, e apenas algumas estrelas brilhavam. Um fiozinho de esperança que ainda estava aceso no meu coração se apagou no momento em que cheguei no lugar marcado. E Gabe não estava lá. Nove horas e quinze minutos. Talvez ele tenha vindo, e já tenha ido embora pensando que eu não estaria lá. Talvez ele não tenha vindo. Não sei. Resolvi esperar, sentei em um tronco de árvore que estava caído. Uma certa brisa pairava no ar, a temperatura estava agradável. Mas eu realmente não queria esperar.

-Nossa, você ainda está aqui. Pensei que já tivesse ido embora!- Essa voz...eu conheço essa voz..GABE! Ele havia vindo, chegou ofegante, e atrasado. Mas ele estava lá, como combinado.

-Sem problemas, eu também me atrasei. Pensei que você não viria, estava tão estranho no ensaio...

-É verdade, eu fui bem grosso com você no ensaio... Te devo explicações quanto a isso.

-Se você não quiser não precisa. Eu entenderei, não quero te forçar a fazer o que você não quer...

-Eu te devo isso Jen... É que durante toda a minha vida, eu vivi cercado de preconceitos, e toda vez que eu me aproximo de alguém, sempre acontece algo. As pessoas, a sociedade não me deixa me aproximar de ninguém. E eu realmente espero que seja diferente com você. Com você eu posso ser eu mesmo Jenna, e eu quero manter isso. Nem que para isso eu tenha que fingir desconhecer você na frente dos outros.

-Nossa, eu imaginei milhares de motivos. Mas nenhum foi parecido com esse. Eu te entendo Gabe, eu também quero manter isso, seja lá o que for isso. Sem pressões, sem ninguém se metendo. Eu estou realmente cansada de gente que se mete na minha vida e me diz o que fazer. Mas dizer "oi" também é bom sabe...

-Eu sei, me desculpe por isso. Eu não sabia o que fazer e acabei não fazendo nada. Mas daqui pra frente, ao menos "ois" você receberá Jen.

-Obrigado-Disse com as bochechas rosadas, algo no tom de voz de Gabe me acalmava, ele tinha um poder sobre mim que eu desconhecia. –Você toca muito bem Gabe...

-Nossa, obrigada Jen. Sabe, nós não somos muito reconhecidos, e esse nem é o nosso objetivo. Mas a Goats in a spin é uma boa banda, Charlie e Freddie são realmente bons. E Cleo...ela não é uma profissional, mas também não é ruim. Não desafina, tem uma voz boa.

Gabe e eu ficamos conversando por algum tempo. Eu sinceramente não tenho ideia de quanto tempo. As horas passam de um modo diferente quando estou com Gabe, logo eu, que sempre estou controlando as horas, com Gabe elas não passam de um detalhe. Só isso. Alternávamos entre minutos de mãos dadas, e abraços. As vezes Gabe passava seu braço por minhas costas e pairava sua mãe em minha cintura.

Fomos embora de mãos dadas, um pouco antes de chegar em casa nos separamos e nos despedimos. Apesar de estar longe dele, eu estava feliz. Com Gabe eu podia ser eu mesma, podia rir e me expressar, sem ser julgada por ninguém. Quando cheguei fiz o maior esforço possível para não fazer barulho, e não fiz questão de me certificar se Isobel já havia chegado. Apenas troquei de roupa e me atirei na cama. Fechei os olhos. Minha última visão foi Gabe. Seu sorriso, seu cabelo que se movia enquanto ele tocava, e finalmente, o beijo no canto da boca que ele me deu em despedida. Imaginei Gabe e sorri, com a certeza de que ele estaria presente em meus sonhos, assim com esteve presente em minha noite. E que com isso a fez mágica, mágica como nenhuma outra havia sido, apenas por estar do meu lado. Apenas isso.


	6. Madrugada Chuvosa

Minha vida antiga: Passar os dias ouvindo música, lendo, caminhando pela estrada, passar horas e horas na internet. Eu já não lembro a sensação de ficar por horas na internet, nem mesmo lembro a última vez que visitei a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail. Mas sinceramente, eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso. Gosto da minha nova vida em Netherby. Cuidar do sebo, cuidar da Tia Isobel, que continua agindo como uma heroína histórica, dar comida a Talullah, cozinhar, cuidar de uma casa. Passo meus dias organizando os livros de diferentes maneiras nas prateleiras, para tentar chamar a atenção de compradores, alterno com Julius entre leituras e cochilos. Já li clássicos famosos, clássicos nada famosos, aventuras e romances, tragédias e comédias. Tenho acompanhado os ensaios da banda frequentemente, o que é mais uma desculpa para ver Gabe do que qualquer outra coisa.

Gabe, bem, nos vemos todos os dias, ou melhor, todas as noites. Espero ansiosamente cada minuto do dia, para que a noite chegue, e eu possa vê-lo, Gabe é como um esconderijo do mundo, com ele eu posso ser eu mesma, sem medo algum de ser julgada. Ainda não sei muita coisa sobre ele, sabe, essas coisas que todo mundo julga importante, como cor preferida, primeira namorada. Não sei nada sobre isso, muito menos ele sabe sobre mim. Posso não saber esse tipo de coisa, mas sei que as sombrancelhas dele se arqueiam quando eu falo alguma besteira, ou conto alguma história. Sei que ele precisa de algum motivo para me abraçar, ele não é como Jackson ( meu primeiro e único namorado) ele era espontâneo, não tinha vergonha de nada nem ninguém. Gabe é tímido, só me abraça quando fala algo pra me provocar e eu faço alguma careta habitual. Eu gosto disso, gosto do jeito que ele me trata, gosto desse jeito tímido e desengonçado.

-Jenn, acho que temos visitantes.- Minha concentração foi retirada por Julius, olhei para frente e vi Gabe, e do seu lado, como sempre, estava Cleo agarrada em um de seus braços.

-Hã...oi. –Gabe estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação, tentei parecer o mais normal possível. Mas havia algo que eu não conseguia definir, ele não estava bem, e eu não sabia o motivo.

-Oi, querem ajuda para encontrar algum livro? – Me senti uma completa idiota, eu estava vendo que Gabe não estava bem, e o que eu fiz? Perguntei se eles não queriam ajuda com algum livro. Ótimo Jenna, um dia você ainda vai salvar o mundo agindo desse jeito.

-Acho que nós sabemos encontrar um simples livro sozinhos querida. -É claro que Cleo não perderia a oportunidade de destilar seu veneno. Ela me encarou de um jeito diferente, e pior do que normalmente o faz.

-Tudo bem, se precisarem estarei à disposição. – Não consegui dizer nada além disso, Gabe não me dirigiu nem um olhar, nada. Eles escolheram um livro, pagaram e saíram.

Passei o resto da tarde pensando no que havia acontecido, vasculhando em minha memória cada minuto do que havia se passado, tentando lembrar de algo que pudesse me servir de sinal do que estava acontecendo. Nada, nenhuma ideia do que poderia estar acontecendo. Fechei o sebo meia-hora mais cedo, quem se importa? Ninguém apareceria mesmo.

Tia Isobel não estava em casa, o que nesse momento eu considerei muito bom, estava completamente sem fome. Fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho demorado, me atirei na cama e depois de um certo tempo meus pensamentos se aquietaram e eu adormeci.

Acordei com o barulho da chuva na minha janela, não tenho ideia de quanto tempo dormi, mas agora parecia estar melhor do que estava à tarde. Pensei em Gabe, em como ele estaria, e em como eu gostaria de estar com ele nesse instante. Isobel ainda não estava em casa, resolvi me certificar de que ela não estaria em um canto da casa, bêbada, chorando por um amor não correspondido. Ri com essa ideia, mas depois pensei no quão terrível seria ter de aguentar Isobel bêbada. Mas não, ela não estava em casa, muito menos bêbada atirada em um canto. Achei apenas o bilhete costumeiro avisando que ela estava com Ava, sua companheira de desilusões. Três batidas surdas na porta da frente me assustaram, a chuva continuava cada vez mais forte. As luzes estavam acesas, eu não poderia fingir que ninguém estava em casa, teria que atender a porta. Todos os medos que rondam as cidades grandes se uniram em minha cabeça, caminhei lentamente até a porta, imaginando todo tipo de situação horripilante. Mais três batidas fizeram com que minhas costas se arrepiassem. Parei na frente da porta, tentei ouvir algo, não ouvi nada. Prendi a respiração, fechei os olhos e abri a porta rapidamente.

-Não se pode mais pedir abrigo em um dia de chuva? – A voz de Gabriel acalmou meus medos, ele estava completamente ensopado em minha frente, tremendo de frio. Por um momento meu cérebro não controlou meus movimentos, pulei no pescoço de Gabe, sem me importar com o quanto eu me molharia, ele me abraçou de volta, me apertou forte contra o seu peito, como nunca antes.

-Vamos, entre, você está muito molhado, vai ficar doente desse jeito. –Eu disse puxando-o para dentro.

-Melhor não, sua tia pode não gostar.

-Ela nem está em casa, vamos Gabriel, se você ficar doente eu me sentirei mal.- Alcançei uma toalha a ele, achei nas coisas de Tia Isobel , uma antiga camisa de Kai, muito bonita por sinal. Era uma flanela azul com preta, que ainda estava dentro da embalagem, nunca havia sido usada pelo visto. Gabe tirou a jaqueta, e depois a camiseta. Me lembrei da primeira vez que havia o visto, deitado na varanda da casa dos meninos, lendo. Se da primeira vez eu já havia ficado perplexa, imagine ao ver aquele tronco perfeitamente delineado e alvo bem em minha frente. Pelo visto Gabe também reparou a minha perplexidade, suas bochechas se enrubesceram instantaneamente, o que também aconteceu comigo, ao perceber tamanha discrição da minha parte. Os dois olharam para baixo por um bom tempo, sem conseguirem se encarar. A tensão entre nós quase podia ser tocada, fui para a cozinha para tentar esquecer o que eu havia feito, com a desculpa de preparar um chá para Gabriel.

-Você não sabe que é falta de educação deixar as visitas sozinhas na sala? –Me senti aliviada por Gabe não ter ficado bravo comigo, ele já estava brincalhão como sempre, eu apenas sorri e respondi:

-Me desculpe, todo esse ar puro está afetando os meus modos.

-Sua urbanoide! Tem certeza de que sabe preparar um chá sem usar o micro-ondas?

-É claro que eu sei! Bicho do mato, quer o seu de hortelã, ou camomila?

-Hum, hortelã, por favor. – Usei toda a minha destreza culinária, que não é muito grande, para preparar um chá de hortelã, e outro de camomila, eu estava realmente precisando me acalmar. A presença de Gabriel estava me deixando mais distraída que o normal. Quando fui levar a xícara com água quente para a mesa, não percebi que Gabe estava um pouco atrás de mim, e acabei derrubando toda a água em cima dele. Sem se importar com isso ele colocou uma das suas mãos na minha cintura, me trouxe para perto do seu corpo, até que eu pude sentir sua respiração ofegante junto a mim. Pousou sua outra mão no meu pescoço, deixando meu rosto a centímetros do dele, agora eu podia sentir sua respiração quente nos meus lábios, que lentamente se uniram aos dele em um calmo beijo. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram com uma harmonia perfeita, eu podia sentir o gosto suave da sua boca. Os batimentos do meu coração que antes estavam acelerados, pouco a pouco se acalmavam, Gabe, tão próximo a mim me acalmava. Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo depois de nos beijarmos, escorada no peito de Gabe, eu podia ouvir a sua respiração. Esqueci do mundo lá fora, esqueci dos problemas dos meus pais, me lembrei apenas de Gabriel, e de como ele fazia eu me sentir bem.

Não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos abraçados, mas foi tempo suficiente para que a água quente que eu havia derrubado em Gabe secasse.

-Desculpe por não ter feito nada hoje à tarde...você não estava bem, eu percebi isso e não fiz nada, como eu sou idiota.

-Você não tem culpa de nada, eu mal falei com você. Mesmo assim, não havia o que fazer, Cleo estava impossível hoje.

-O que aconteceu, você quer me contar? –Na verdade eu nunca soube o que havia entre Gabe e Cleo, mas sabia que era algo antigo.

-Desde que nossas mães morreram Cleo acha que eu devo satisfações à ela de tudo que faço. Agora ela acha que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa ilícita à noite, bom, não que seja muito correto passar as madrugadas fora de casa abraçado com uma adolescente inconsequente...

-Você que é o inconsequente dessa dupla, ok? Eu sou apenas uma renegada que foi trazida à uma cidade pequena enquanto meus pais se acertam. Não sabia que você e Cleo se conheciam a tanto tempo...

-Está certo, eu posso conviver com essa desculpa para os seus atos delinquentes. É, nossas mães compartilhavam da mesma doença, morreram quando eu tinha 9 anos e Cleo 11, com 30 dias de diferença. Um dia te conto essa história, mesmo fazendo tanto tempo, ainda é difícil falar sobre isso.

Agora eu tinha uma pista do que se passava entre Gabe e Cleo. Podia tirar todas as ideias possessivamente ciumentas da minha cabeça, eles eram como irmãos, e haviam passado por uma situação difícil juntos. Apenas isso.

Ficamos por mais algumas horas conversando, falando as besteiras de sempre, livros, música. A chuva forte havia parado é só alguns chuviscos ainda caiam, Gabe resolveu ir embora, já era uma hora da madrugada. Nos despedimos com um pequeno beijo comparado ao que havia acontecido um pouco mais cedo. Quando ele saiu, apenas me joguei na cama relembrando tudo que havia acontecido, revivi aquele beijo algumas vezes na minha cabeça, lembrando de cada detalhe. E então adormeci...


End file.
